


Hermione and the Husband

by masquiat



Series: Do you mind? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, F/M, Medical Procedures, Mind Manipulation, Obliviation, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquiat/pseuds/masquiat
Summary: When Draco falls for Hermione he's abandoning decades of ingrained prejudice. That must have taken something quite special.Part one of a diptych on magical mental manipulation.





	Hermione and the Husband

**Author's Note:**

> canon!Draco is a really nasty little racist (if you don't believe me, check the books) but Dramione doesn't usually worry about that, so I offer this as a fix-it.
> 
> Also, mind magic is scary.

Hermione Granger woke up smiling.

The gorgeous man that she was sharing a bed with had pulled on the front of her silk nightgown until her breasts were exposed and was now softly nipping at the underside of one while teasing the other with gentle fingers.

When he heard her moan he shifted up and spread her legs apart to settle his body against hers. He pressed his lips to her mouth and murmured "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy." 

'It's Ms. Granger,' she wanted to say, but his grinding hips had worked the hem of her gown up to her waist and all she managed was a gasp as he pressed inside. 

She groaned as he worked himself into her, she was still open and ready after the night before. She grabbed at his shoulders and enjoyed the sensation of him. Wrapping her arms around him she was felt like she was bursting with love for this gorgeous kind man, this beautiful silly man. 

He was smiling down at her and she was smiling back up and for a time they simply rocked their bodies together. Then he pulled out without finishing.

"We're both busy today," he said, still smiling. "Your first meeting, Head Liaison Witch for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." He used her full title and it sounded absurd, but he was right that she would be leading her first meeting later in the day and she was feeling somewhat anxious about it.

She spent a moment wondering what he was going to be busy with before concluding that it must be something to do with the estate. Ever since his mind-healing he'd had ambition for little else. 

It had happened after the war when they were all still struggling with the aftermath of loss and the challenge of reconstructing their shattered magical community. He had gone to a specialised healer who had excised his most traumatic memories of Voldemort's reign. The selective obliviation had somehow taken his blood prejudice with it leaving him happier and deeply committed to home and family. 

And, oh how hard he'd worked to persuade her to join that family.

At first she'd been horrified by the depth of his personality change, convinced that the mind-healer must have been enacting some revenge. She was so certain that his mind had been intentionally scrambled, but everyone she'd consulted, from Kingsley to Minerva and even the Weasleys, had all assured her that the protocol was a standard magical healing practice. 

No one who knew him found the accompanying change in personality at all alarming. 

"It's so much nicer than when a friend takes up Dark Magic," Luna had said (and Hermione knew that one day she would be following up on that remark.) 

So eventually she had accepted it, and then let him woo her ever so sweetly. 

He had preferred to stay at home where he could perform restorative and decorative charms on the manor and its wards. He worked ornamental charms on the garden, tended to the peacocks and had deliberately purified each room in the manor to erase all traces of residual dark magic. As they courted, he persuaded her to join him on long walks around the grounds and eventually she had felt comfortable enough to re-enter the building. 

They had talked for hours as he explained commonplace magical idioms like "a charm before two keeps the pixies bright blue." These were conventions that Ron had never been able to explain clearly or without condescension, but she didn't even have to ask for an explanation before he shared the cultural minutiae, and never with a sneer at her ignorance.

Hermione didn't exactly find it to be intellectual companionship - really, it never could have been - whatever he might have told his father, his scholastic achievements had always lagged behind Nott's, never mind the Ravenclaws or herself; but the companionship he did give her was kind and supportive and it was something that she had desperately needed after surviving the war and then returning from Australia alone.

At first, their meetings were full of tender and caring conversation. Then, when they started sleeping together he was passionate and still caring. Ultimately - with the continued encouragement of her peers - she had chosen to jettison the rest of her misgivings about his new self. 

"He's mind-cleansed, Hermione," Ginny had said, "It's sometimes necessary for magical folk. It was for me after first year."

That statement from Ginny had answered questions she didn't even know she'd had about how Ginny had overcome her possession by the horcrux, and why Ginny didn't shudder when Voldemort was mentioned... and why Ginny had never gone Dark. 

"Draco's mind has been changed now," Ginny had continued, "you can choose not to be with him, but you can't reject that truth."

And Hermione had accepted it as truth. First in her heart and then at the altar. 

She watched her husband climb out of bed and walk nude to the en suite - her beautiful happy husband - and she got up to follow.


End file.
